cathaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Fellowship of Rhillik
}} History This group was formed on 14 Ches 1493 DR when the party Delvers of the Endless Cave returned to the Material plane. 14 Ches 1493 DR On this day Sword Coast North was hit by a tidal wave, later discovered caused by islands returning to the material plane at the same time as the previous party, their actions deciding the time in which everything returned. They then ventured to the coast to see what had happened. 16 Ches 1493 DR Arrival at the beach The adventurers came across the remnants of the Bonny Isle Mage Guild and the guild master Xalux, a Spectator. Xalux has no idea what happened or why and assists the adventurers by lending one of his boats so that they can explore the mysterious temple, later revealed to be The Vault of Tymora. The temple They explore the temple finding the entrance is one-directional, preventing leaving once entering, thus find out why no one who entered returned. The temple is also slowly sinking to be submerged within the day. At the end of a long winding corridor, they came across a chamber with two angelic-looking Tomb Guardians. They overcame these and were immediately drawn to an ornate chest. Inside which were a seeming half missing deck of tarot cards, a Deck of many things. They all withdrew cards: * Rhillik Qreqiss withdrew Sun, Jester and Moon, gaining 60,000 XP total, a Bowl of Commanding Water Elementals, and two wishes. * Briza Melarn withdrew Ruin and Balance, losing all items and things of value except magical items and her alignment changing to Chaotic Good. * Vanoki Teminir Rogue and Idiot, having a random NPC turn hostile towards her and having her intelligence reduced by 3 to a total of 5 (-3). After deciding that they had played with fate too much they replaced the deck and turned around to find a passage downwards. They went down finding a dark hall with no walls as far as they could see. They were then approached by Herisil, a Androsphinx, who approached them and told them he was a guardian for Tymora and this is The Vault of Tymora where magical items of disruptive power in her remit were stored hidden within The Endless Cave. Explaining they were now on the material plane and needed the help of gods to defeat the imminent rise of Aboleths, he game them each a gift. tbc 10 Ches 1493 DR Arrival at Neverwinter. 11 Ches 1493 DR After Rhillik Qreqisss resurrection. 25 Ches 1493 DR Session 31/10/19 Start * In Map Room looking at symbols. * Met Halleth Garke, Half-Elf cleric of Waukeen, Revenant, Former member of Fine Fellows of Daggerford, whose members Copper Stormforge, Midna Tauberth and Rex the Hammer killed him after he accused them of withholding a magic item. * Met Belanor, was shown a vision to come here. * Freed Halleth. * Led by Halleth. * Found Circlet of Blasting on statue. * Killed three Bugbears * Killed two Intelect Devourours * Killed ten Goblins * Nine Goblins escaped * Belanors intelligence reduced to 0 * Greater restoration cast by Revenant on Belanor * Confronted by Ettins, a female named Krung-Jung and a male named Bokk-Nokkin. * Descended to Level 2 * Arrived at Level 2 * Led by Halleth * Visited 1a, Goblin Bazaar Entrance * Visited 1d, Market Hall * Brought Snowglobe with Aarakocra inside by Rhillik * Visited 1f, Yek the Tall Chambers * Met Yek the Tall * Talked to slave Copper Stormforge, Shaved Shield Dwarf, member of the Fine Fellows of Daggerford adventuring party, the target for the Halleth. * Brought Copper Stormforge. * Killed Copper Stormforge. * Found Map of Sargauth Level (Fake) on Copper Stormforge. * Led by Halleth * Visited 8, Fresco Cross Hall * Visited 10d, Caved-In Room * Visited 11a, Hall of Degeneration * Visited 11b, Master of the Unseen * Met Midna Tauberth, female human priest of Shar, member of the Fine Fellows of Daggerford adventuring party, the target for the Halleth. * Killed Midna Tauberth * Encountered eight Unseen Servants * Halleth disappeared when picking up his holy symbol (the symbol of Waukeen, god of trade), along with the symbol. * Visited 10a, Skull in the Cube * Killed Giant Gelatinous Cube. * Long rest by the party in 11b Session End 26 Ches 1493 DR Session 31/10/19 Start * Visited 10b, Flooded Room * Filled with 24,000 cubic feet of saltwater created by a spell gone awry * Visited 10c, Altar to Juiblex * Found altar with a golden blob. * Killed Ogre Jelly, held in magic, looks like gold. * Heard voices from area 9. * Visited Area 9, Xanathar Guild outpost * Met Shunn Shurreth * * Quest: Kill Wererats and leader. * * Reward: Directions to Skullport * Visited 1b, Slave Auction Hall * Brought Child Tiefling, Slave * Brought Parents, Drow and Duergar Slaves * Visited 1c, Gibbets and Gravy * Freed Child and Parents, given Shortbow by Theo and dagger by Vanoki. * Freed Glom, female Goblin, knows the way to the third level (apparently). * Guided by Glom * Visited 2a, Water Pump * Visited 2b, Abandoned Laboratory * Killed Spector * Visited 2c, Wizards Kitchen * Visited 2d, Kalabash’s Bedroom * Killed Kalablam * Visited 7c, Trenzia’s Laboratory * Killed Flameskull, Variant, Electric Skull, Trenzia * Killed Flesh Golem * Long rest by the party in area 2d. Session End 27 Ches 1493 DR Session 07/11/19 Start * Killed a Gibbering Mouther * Visited 13a, Dumathoin’s Altar, * Blessing of seeing secret things given to Baelanor for 24 hours for cleaning Altar. * Visited 13b, Wall of Rust and Bones. * Collapsed wall by Bealanor climbing. * Killed Four Nothics * Saw 13c-d, Vacant Washrooms. * Visited 13e, 'Nothic to See Here', resting space of the Nothics. * Bypassed Arcane Lock on 13e door by Vanoki by brute force. * Bypassed Arcane Lock on 14a door by Vanoki by spell dispell magic. * Visited 14a, Rizzeryl’s Hideout, 14b, Wererat Barracks * Met Rizzeryl, Powerful drow mage, Friend of the Wererats. * Met eight Wererats, leader is a crass, middle-aged woman named Zilitsa Ilvarren, The men are named Frek, Henk, and Kozrik, and the women are Arreth, Elabbor, Kreena, and Sybilee. * Quest: Kill Xanathar Guild outposts on this level (areas 9 and 20) and return with the heads of both guild leaders, whose names, he tells them, are Nadia the Unbent and Shunn Shurreth. * Reward: Rizzeryl doesn’t reveal the nature of the reward, other than to say it will make the party’s exploration of Undermountain easier and directions to Skullport * Glom stealthily sneaks away and scouts ahead. * Theo hand removed, and sword curse by Rizzeryl * Long rest by the party in 14a/b. 28 Ches 1493 DR * Summoned Planar, Raphael, by Baelanor through the spell Planar Ally with his Beads of Tymora. * Raphael informed Baelanor that he is his guardian angel. * Raphael restored Theo hand, removed both curses and cursed items on Theo. * Raphael warned Vanoki of an ally that was on the path of Evil. * Directions given to areas 9 and 20. * On way to area 20, Glom reunites with the party, tells them they found the way down, through area 20a and 21, past a Beholder Zombie. * Glom Departs favourably. * Visited 20a, Beholder Zombie Watch Post * Bypassed Undead Beholder by polymorph by Briza and Hat of disguise Vanoki. * Decent to Level 3, Sargauth Session End Session 14/11/19 Start * Arrived at Level 3, Sargauth * Visited Area 18, an abandoned Cavern, 30-foot-high cavern contains part of the ancient settlement of Stromkuhldur. * Killed Chirmera, T’rissa Auvryndar’s pet. * Looted Platinum Teaset, caused cave collapse of Area 18. * Looted Area 19, Chimera’s Lair, 60 gp, 2,000 sp, and 10,000 cp. * Visited Area 20, Drow Town, a section of Stromkuhldur separated by cave collapse with a 30-foot-high cavern with a maze of crumbling stone buildings. * Stumbled upon Balok Auvryndar, drow, cousin of T’rissa, in a water-closet. * Met Ranaghax Auvryndar, drow elite warrior, older brother of T’rissa. * Saw manacled bugbear and three goblins * Fought Three Giant Spiders. * Saw four Quaggoths. * Met T’rissa Auvryndar, drow priestess of Lolth * Theo met Raelphar, Acolyte of Lolth * Went through area 1, Catacombs 29 Ches 1493 DR * Visited Area 5a,b,d, outside the temple. * Visited area 10, Temple of Dumathoin (Undermountain) by Briza, Vanoki and Theo * Met Ilnor Telenna, drow mage. * Met Marta Moonshadow, Sun Elf mage. Fascinated by drow culture, Marta hoped to join the ranks of House Auvryndar but was captured and locked up instead * Met Krenrak Sacrifice, previous consort of T’rissa. * Watched Raelphar killed. * Guided to Area 13a * Visited Area 13a, Drow Rafts, by the River Sargauth Session End Session 21/11/19 Start * Got on raft at 13a. raft broke, held it together for to get to shaw. * Area 13b, river sticks ferrying guy. 1g each. Elaborate door. * saw bech with a perfied pricely human male. Saw 11a. * Beach with ghosts looking for treausure. * High defendided, balista, barracs, hudres of people. * Humans, Bugbears & Duegarar defend the fort. * A human male offered safe passage 20g. * Went to gate, needed. * Went to get passes, Duegar Barraks. 20g per pass. * Pissed him off. Gave you 1 for 20g. * went to gate, needed more. * Eventually got the riamings passes for 50g each, 150g. * Got to town. * First talked to a begger, she told you were ti was. gaver her some copper * went to the salve market and saw Zombie slave shop. * Went to zombie slave shop, cost of zombie: 1 drop of blood and three hairs, she was a sea hag. * WEnt to twards the flagan and dragon. * Swa a pawn shop. * Saw a brewery. * Talked to brewery owner. THe brewery owner was shield dwarf, odd here. Belanor tried but got bored. * Talked to kid, he took you there, pay 1 copper. * Talke to the owner and gave the moonstones worth 150. * Found out from owner three runour. * Told to wait for haper agent. * Found out the harper agent was a spy againt the Zanathars guild. * xanthars guild has taken over skullport. * Found a mapmaker of two halfings. * Gave your maps to be copied by the halflings for 200g. * Each maps you brought cost 300g. * THey helped you fill in the firest two floors. * WEnt to the dock. * Got pickpocketed by the human from eailer. * Failed to find the guy. * Then the skellie boat back to the ghoasts. * Attempted to trick them, then successfully tritced them. * Went around a corner found dyder. * Killed dryder. * Saw pretrified drow, kuo-toa, and troglodytes, as well as a few dwarf miners and human pirates. * Unpetiried a dwarf miner, Golgrog Shieldstar - Clan Melairkyn. * Session End Session 28/11/19 Start Session End